


Voice

by were_lemur



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Crush, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrtle finds Lilo's voice annoying ... doesn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

If she'd had to pick one thing that annoyed her most about Lilo (and it wasn't like it was a short list or anything) Myrtle would have said her voice. Nails on a chalkboard couldn't compare, it could cut glass or shatter mirrors, and that wasn't even counting what she actually said. Myrtle would have liked Lilo a lot better if she didn't talk so much. Or at all. Maybe if she came down with a serious, and permanent, case of laryngitis?

So why, she wondered as she clutched the phone, had she called Lilo just to hear her voice?


End file.
